


единственный правильный выбор

by simbay



Series: #6drabbles [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper, Gen, Post-Canon, doubts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Голос Билла Сайфера эхом звучал в его голове, зовя за собой в болото. Трясину.
Series: #6drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706932





	единственный правильный выбор

Япония. Россия. Штаты. Индия. Китай.  
_Его_ следы были повсюду. Все они вели в одно место.  
Многие не замечали их, а если и видели, то шутили, что это точно работка для парней, что гоняются за снежным человеком и пришельцами. Кто-то верил — и их следы начинали теряться после определенного этапа. Цепочка была словно болотом, глубоким, ужасным, она вела лишь к смерти, и он, Диппер, тоже верно шел прямо к гибели. Форд говорил, что те, кто следуют за странностями, долго не живут. Связался один раз с демонами — все, считай, что живой труп.  
Голос Билла Сайфера эхом звучал в его голове, зовя за собой в болото. Трясину.  
Прошло больше двадцати лет с того инцидента в Гравити Фоллз. События о тех безумных днях постепенно терялись в памяти людей, растворялись. Все, что не было нормальным, замещалось типичным. Людям не свойственно думать о том, что не является частью их повседневной жизни. Лишь те, кто погряз в делах со странностями, помнили произошедшее четко. Форд, дядя Стэн, МакГаккет. Диппер, Мейбл, Гидеон.  
Последний, вытянувшийся, тощий, похожий на приведение, качал пальцем и в ответ говорил:  
— Не суйся в это дело. Сайфер убьет тебя.  
А что Диппер мог ему ответить? «Я знаю», — ответил бы так, и Гидеон бы повертел пальцем у виска, обозвав его умалишенным. «Я хочу предотвратить чужие смерти», — и Глифул бы рассмеялся, назвав его идиотом-героем.  
— Герои не умирают, говоришь? — на его устах расцвела кривая ухмылка. — Такие как ты, Пайнс, помрут жестоко и некрасиво.  
Но Гидеон так не ответил. Потому что Диппер сказал ему:  
— Мне интересно.  
— Тогда я молю, чтобы ты сдох быстрее, чем того заслуживаешь, — сплюнул ему под ноги Гидеон.  
Это он так удачи желал. И, развернувшись на каблуке, двинулся прочь, махнув на прощание.  
— Бывай! Не звони мне больше.  
— Обязательно роже твоей наглой позвоню в три часа ночи, — крикнул ему вслед Диппер.  
А это они так дружили. Мейбл говорила, что они идиоты. Была права.  
Диппер и правда был идиотом. А потому он следовал по следам Сайфера, преодолевая пески, льды, леса, дороги, трубы и воду. Везде натыкался на его знаки, символы, ведущие далеко вперед. Они все сводились к одному месту, тому, что должно было ознаменовать возвращение дьявола, и Диппер надеялся, что никто и никогда не доберется по этой цепочки до окаменевшего проклятья и не воскресит его по ошибке. В голове звучал голос Сайфера, хриплый, дурацкий, но вместе с этим он все равно умел очаровывать.  
Он помнил их первое знакомство, и помнил, как Билл предложил ему помощь.  
Голубое пламя...  
Дипперу казалось, что знакомство с Сайфером — как наркотик. Один раз попробуешь, и уже не сможешь играть иначе. Будешь бесконечно возвращаться мыслями к этим моментам, даже если этот сраный треугольник тебя обманул. Диппер пытался думать о том, что Билл засранец, но отчего-то это волновало его меньше, чем размышления о том, что уже не ребенком обмануть его будет тяжелее.  
Но если Билл обманет...  
Последствия будут страшными.  
Как было с Фордом. Машина, почти уничтожившая мир... Сошедший с ума друг... Десятки лет, проведенных в других измерениях... Диппер сказал бы, что это безумие — ненормальная цена за знания. Но вместе с тем осознавал, что согласился бы.  
Безумие, точно. Он чокнулся, пока искал следы Сайфера.  
Может, позвонить Гидеону?  
— Я буду работать с тобой только до тех пор, пока ты на стороне человечества.  
Взрослый, он стал еще более невыносимым. Потому что тогда был мелким хвастливым коротышкой, а теперь стал занудным взрослым под два метра. Вот оно что делает с людьми, взросление! Диппер не знал, завидовал ли.  
— Один раз я встречал демона будущего. Он был славным парнем для пугающей херни с рогами и глазом в животе, — указав на Диппера, Гидеон тогда рыкнул: — Он сказал, что хочет увидеть твой конец, потому что ты умрешь наиужаснейшим способом. Хочешь узнать, как?  
— Да я и так знаю.  
Они оба посмеялись над этим и разошлись.  
Диппер не хотел знать будущего, потому что ему, по большей части, было плевать.  
— Ты уничтожишь человечество, я знаю это. Поэтому... Пошел ты к черту, парень.  
Это были последние слова Гидеона, сказанные им в трубку.  
Прощания у них были не очень, Гидеон стал не только занудным взрослым, но еще и грубым.  
Но он говорил правду — все, что делал Диппер сейчас, вело куда угодно. Но только не к дальнейшему мирному существованию планеты. Сайфер принесет ей разрушение, ужас, и Диппер слепо следовал за его следами, потому что, на самом деле, плевать ему уже было на мир и остальных, ну, кроме друзей. И это была не обида. Просто Диппер любил новое и неизведанное.  
Стэн шутил, что он стал совсем как Форд.  
— Во второй раз я стирать память ради всего мира не буду!  
Все, когда старели, становились невыносимей?  
Диппер тоже стал невыносимей.  
Что сказал бы Сайфер?  
Что он скажет... сейчас, когда Диппер стоял над его окаменевшим телом? Это были явно не Штаты. Как этот кусок бетона переместился так далеко — та еще загадка. Диппер стоял над останками Сайфера, но мысленно поражался тому, как такое существо смогло оставить свой след в нормальном мире. Вот уж точно настоящее безумие.  
Сиротливо протянутая рука почти что манила...  
Диппер застопорился.  
И что он должен был сделать?  
По-хорошему — уничтожить статую. Разбить, утопить части в разных океанах, а последний отправить в космос. Ну, как-нибудь. И пусть летит себе в другую галактику, там его никто не найдет. Но даже зажатый в руке тяжелый молоток не помогал — и Диппер продолжал смотреть на слепую глазницу Сайфера. Тот был мертв... Должен был быть, дядя Стэн стер его, но такие не умирают.  
Это как герои.  
Гидеон однажды шутил:  
— Ты проживешь так долго, что станешь злодеем. Помяни мое слово.  
— Слово злодея?  
Гидеон лишь смерил его взглядом.  
А ведь он был прав. Чертов ублюдок.  
Сейчас Диппер сделает глупость и воскресит самого опасного демона в их мире? Или он поступит мудро и уничтожит его? Почему сейчас, когда он, тот, кто всегда руководствовался логикой, сомневался перед единственно верным выбором? Нет, точно. Свихнулся к своим тридцати годам.  
Диппер вздохнул.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Хорошо.  
Хватит думать. Времени не было.  
И затем он сделал единственный правильный выбор.  
Тот, что подсказывало ему _сердце_.


End file.
